militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
74th Bombardment Squadron
The 74th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 106th Bombardment Wing, based at March Air Force Base, California. It was inactivated on 1 December 1952. History World War II Established as the 74th Aero Squadron, presumably a tactical defense unit, 1918–1919. Re-established in 1933 at Albrook Field, Panama Canal Zone. Operated Northrop A-17s as a dive-bomber 17th Attack Squadron. Designated as the 74th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) at Albrook Field circa 5 March 1940, converting to Douglas B-18 Bolo. On 20 November 1940, the squadron was again re-designated as the 74th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy). On 14 July, the Squadron moved from Albrook to Howard Field, in anticipation of receipt of its first Boeing B-17B Flying Fortress the following month. The Squadron moved from Howard Field to Aguadulce Field, Panama, on 8 November 1941 and, following the Pearl Harbor Attack, moved to Rio Hato Army Airfield on 11 December. By 16 January 1942, the unit had been transformed, and found itself at Guatemala City Airport, Guatemala, equipped with six Boeing B-17B's and four B-17E's taken over and consolidated from other units. In August 1942, the Squadron was assigned to the 40th Bombardment Group and this assignment lasted until 12 May 1943. Began conversion to Consolidated B-24D Liberators in mid-1943. By October 1943, the 74th was the only Sixth Air Force tactical unit still operating from Guatemala City Airport and, the following month, ended its association with the 6th Bombardment Group, when that organization was disbanded. It subsequently fell directly under VI Bomber Command. The period between April and August, the unit moved again to the remote Seymour Island AAF on the Galapagos Islands. The move accomplished, the unit engaged in patrols over the eastern Pacific. The unit returned to Aguadulce Field, Panama, on 13 February 1945 after only some seven months. In May. the Squadron moved to Rio Hato Field, remaining until the end of the war, being inactivated on 1 November 1946. Korean War The squadron was reactivated as the 135th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 27 March 1951. It operated B-29 Superfortresses as part of the Federalized 106th Bombardment Group, New York Air National Guard that was elevated to active duty at March AFB, California during the Korean War. The 135th Bomb Squadron continued operations under SAC's Fifteenth Air Force until it was inactivated, with personnel and equipment being assigned to the 320th Bombardment Wing when the guardsmen were relieved from active duty on 1 December 1952. Lineage * Organized as 74th Aero Squadron on 22 February 1918 : Demobilized on 28 January 1919 * Organized on 17 June 1919 : Demobilized on 25 September 1919 * Reconstituted and consolidated (1936) with 74th Attack Squadron which was constituted on 18 October 1927 : Redesignated: 74th Pursuit Squadron on 8 May 1929 : Activated on 1 October 1933 : Redesignated: 74th Attack Squadron on 1 September 1937 : Redesignated: 74th Bombardment Squadron on 1 November 1939 : Redesignated: 74th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 6 December 1939 : Redesignated: 74th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 20 November 1940 : Inactivated on 1 November 1946 * Redesignated: 135th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 27 March 1951 : Activated on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 1 December 1952. Assignments * Unknown, 1918–1919 * 16th Pursuit Group, 1 October 1933 * 6th Bombardment Group, 1 February 1940 * 40th Bombardment Group, 9 August 1942 * 6th Bombardment Group, 12 May 1943 * VI Bomber Command, 1 November 1943 – 1 November 1946 * 106th Bombardment Group, 1 May 1951 * 106th Bombardment Wing, 16 June-1 December 1952. Stations * Waco, Texas, 22 February 1918 * Call Field, Texas, 1 March 1918 * Hazelhurst Field, New York, 29 July 1918 * Roosevelt Field, New York, September 1918 * Garden City, New York, Unknown-28 January 1919 * Langley Field, Virginia, 17 June-25 September 1919 * Albrook Field, Canal Zone, 1 October 1933 * Howard Field, Canal Zone, 14 July 1941 * Aguadulce AAF, Panama, 8 November 1941 * Rio Hato AAB, Panama, c. 11 December 1941 * Guatemala City Air Base, Guatemala, 9 January 1942 * Rio Hato AAB, Panama, c. 7 April 1944 * Seymour Island Army Airfield, Baltra, Galápagos Islands, c. 21 August 1944 * Aguadulce AAF, Panama, 13 February 1945 * Rio Hato AAB, Panama, 3. May 1945-1 November 1946 * March AFB, California, 1 May 1951 – 1 December 1952. Aircraft * Probably included DH-4, 1918–1919 * In addition to P-12, included OA-3 and B-6 during period 1933-1937 * In addition to A-17, included A-8 and 0A-9 during period 1937-1940 * B-18 Bolo, 1939–1942 * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1943 * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1946 * B-29 Superfortress, 1951-1952. See also * List of American Aero Squadrons References * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * Hagdedorn, Dan (1995), Alae Supra Canalem: Wings Over the Canal, Turner Publishing, ISBN 1563111535 * AFHRA Document 00044435 74th Bombardment Squadron, 1918-1941 * AFHRA Document 00044436 74th Bombardment Squadron, 1941-1942 * AFHRA Document 00044458 74th Bombardment Squadron, 1942-1945 * AFHRA Document 00044437 74th Bombardment Squadron, 1944 * AFHRA Document 00044438 74th Bombardment Squadron, 1944 * AFHRA 135th Bombardment Squadron, 1951-1952 External links * http://www.footnote.com/image/#19955968 * http://www.footnote.com/image/#19067759 * Category:Military units and formations established in 1919 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 074